


Вампиры Убежища

by karla90



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, Drama, Episode: s03e16 Awakening, Episode: s04e05 Resistance, F/F, F/M, Female Vampire, Femdom, Gen, Humor, Menstruation, Nongraphic violence, PWP, Pheromones, Pre-Canon, Secrets, Slice of Life, Vampire/Human, alien sexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Древняя королева вампиров, вампир-полукровка и человеческая женщина-ксенобиолог, вампирша/вампир, вампирша/женщина. Драбблы о вампирах Убежища и их отношениях с людьми, различные АУ, джен, гет и фем, рейтинг от G до R, фемдом и кинки, ООС, вампиры здесь исключительно биологические, а не сверхъестественные. Размещение: только в виде ссылки.Май 2016 - февраль 2018





	1. По старой дружбе

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sanctuary vampires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971097) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * Inspired by [Фанарт по Убежищу](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383747) by karla90. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Магнус, Уилл, другие, АУ, юмор, PG-13. Уилл сталкивается с очередной тайной Хелен Магнус. Условное время действия — первая половина четвертого сезона. Вольная фантазия на тему межвидовых отношений, заведомый ООС.

* * *  
Уилл знал, что Магнус скрывала от него многое, очень многое, но теперь этот список, похоже, пополнился. Уилл наблюдал за ней вот уже три месяца и никак не мог понять, что происходит.  
Все началось однажды утром, когда Уилл заметил у нее на запястье бинты и Магнус перехватила его взгляд.  
— Меня укусил абнормал, — пояснила она невозмутимо и натянула на повязку длинный рукав темной кофты.  
— Но вчера вечером…  
— Я кормила их ночью.  
Уилл кивнул, а Магнус снова поправила рукав и опустилась за стол.

* * *  
— Генри.  
Тот обернулся, отвлекаясь от экранов.  
— Ты мог бы кое-что для меня проверить?  
Прошла пара минут.  
— В вольерах все было спокойно, и ночью никто там не появлялся.  
— А к комнате Магнус кто-нибудь подходил?  
— Нет.  
— А камеры с улицы?  
— Одну минуту… Записей нет, как будто камеры отключили. Странно. Сейчас посмотрю журнал сервера. Последним в систему безопасности заходил я. Но я ничего не делал. Постой, тут еще одна отметка, но она удалена… И не подлежит восстановлению. 

* * *  
Через пару недель Магнус настигло какое-то недомогание. Она уверяла, что ничего серьезного, но отменила все встречи и отлеживалась у себя несколько дней. Как раз тогда Уиллу понадобилась ее личная подпись в деле, которое не могло ждать.  
Магнус была слаба, но подпись поставила, а потом попросила задернуть шторы. Уилл подошел к окну и уже взялся за ткань, когда заметил на дубовом подоконнике множество коротких и неглубоких царапин, словно от когтей. Борозды были свежими, с резкими, еще не сглаженными краями, и хорошо выделялись на дереве.  
— Шторы, Уилл, — донеслось с кровати. Уилл спохватился и схлестнул два куска материи — стало темно. Он пробрался к двери и осторожно затворил ее за собой в коридоре. Следы могли принадлежать какому-нибудь мелкому абнормалу, который сбежал из клетки и вдоволь порезвился в спальне Магнус.  
Или абнормалу побольше, который зачем-то перелезал через подоконник. 

* * *  
Магнус вскоре вернулась к работе, но все следующие месяцы выглядела уставшей, словно руководила не одной сетью Убежищ, а двумя. И повязка с ее руки так и не исчезла. Но Уилл делал вид, что ничего не замечает, даже когда она явно бросалась в глаза. Чтобы делать какие-то выводы, ему нужно было знать больше. 

* * *  
А теперь Магнус и вовсе пропала. Утром Уилл обнаружил пустой кабинет и записку: «Вернусь через несколько дней». Весьма информативно и как раз в стиле его начальницы. Уилл вздохнул.  
Смирившись со своей участью, он принялся разгребать бумаги. К концу рабочего дня он уже не мог на них смотреть и в прострации грыз ручку. Неожиданно колпачок отвалился и закатился куда-то под стол. Уилл наклонился, шаря по полу, и случайно заглянул в мусорную корзину. На дне, среди бумаг, лежала какая-то разноцветная упаковка. 

* * *  
— Магнус принимает витамины… для беременных? — Генри смотрел на Уилла с сомнением.  
— А еще к ней три месяца назад наведывался абнормал с когтями и умением прыгать на три этажа вверх, — выражение лица Уилла было красноречивее любых слов. 

* * *  
Магнус не было уже третий день. Уилл, как обычно, вышел в обед за кофе, а когда вернулся, она сидела за столом, словно никуда не отлучалась. Выглядела Магнус не лучше, чем до отъезда, но со странным воодушевлением изучала экран ноутбука перед собой.  
Уилл постучал о край открытой двери. Магнус вскинула голову и подозрительно жизнерадостно улыбнулась:  
— Уилл, ты — молодец, — и снова погрузилась в компьютер.  
Уилл медленно приблизился к столу и поставил на него стаканчик с кофе.  
— Магнус…  
— Да? — та неохотно перевела на него взгляд.  
Уилл чувствовал себя как на минном поле, но он и так извелся догадками за последние месяцы и теперь хотел хоть какой-то определенности. — Магнус, это… — Уилл стремительно терял остатки решимости, поэтому на одном дыхании выдал: — Это ребенок Теслы?  
Повисла тишина, такая, будто Уилла оглушило взрывом. Магнус продолжала смотреть на него все с тем же выражением лица. Потом просто кивнула и вернулась к компьютеру.  
— Да.  
Теперь Уиллу показалось, что ему отказала речь.  
— Но… — наконец, пробормотал он.  
Магнус словно ничего не заметила:  
— Девочка, вес — семь фунтов, роды прошли нормально…  
Уилл открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь увязать одно с другим. И Магнус даже не спросила, с чего он, вообще, это взял!  
— Это дочь Афины, если тебе интересно, — нетерпеливо бросила Магнус, словно хотела, чтобы от нее поскорее отстали и оставили наедине с ноутбуком.  
— Правда?  
— Правда.  
— Вампиры живы?..  
— Как видишь.  
— И размножаются?  
— Угу.  
— Но это же опаснейшие абнормалы за всю историю…  
— Уилл, ты как будто впервые в Убежище. Исчезающий вид размножается в естественных условиях, и как, по-твоему, я могла такое пропустить?  
— По-моему, только ты можешь радоваться тому, что их стало больше.  
Магнус подняла на него глаза.  
— Рождение вампира — не такое рядовое событие, как тебе кажется.  
— Почему? — Уиллу неожиданно стало интересно.  
— Брачный период у них всего раз в пару сотен лет. Физиология такая.  
— И… они пили твою кровь?  
— Да.  
— Магнус!  
— Да, Уилл, и я рада, что они, вообще, обратились ко мне, хотя это и было предсказуемо, учитывая… некоторые обстоятельства. Но отдать несколько литров крови ради науки не самая большая жертва. Зато теперь я смогу столько узнать. Например, как вампиры — истинные вампиры — заботятся о своем потомстве, как у них формируется иммунитет, развивается охотничье поведение и реакция на кровь. А еще у меня куча необработанных данных по беременности.  
— И ты опять все от меня скрыла, — Уилл уцепился за последний аргумент.  
— Про руку? Вовсе нет. Ты же не спрашивал, что это за вид абнормалов.  
Уилл как стоял у стола Магнус, так и сел, чуть не угодив мимо кресла для посетителей.  
Магнус была неисправима. Магнус… Магнус была собой. 

_21 июля 2016_


	2. Чисто научный интерес

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Магнус, Тесла, другие, АУ, юмор, PG-13. Особенности биологии вампиров весьма интересуют Магнус.

* * *  
— Я не могу, — Тесла уже пожалел о том, что начал невинный флирт, из-за которого неожиданно оказался полураздетым на кровати Магнус.  
— И давно? — серьезно спросила та, нависая над ним.  
Тесла, приподнявшись на локтях, неопределённо повел рукой и нехотя признался:  
— Больше ста лет.  
— С тех пор, как вкололи кровь?  
— Да.  
— Интересно.  
Желание во взгляде Магнус больше не было вожделением плоти, только разума, что пугало куда больше.  
— Нет, — протянул Тесла. — Хелен, ты этого не сделаешь…  
— Почему?  
— Я — твой друг, а друзей не изучают.  
— Правда? Но ты же изучал мою реакцию на твои неуклюжие заигрывания, — Магнус приподняла бровь, а потом придвинулась ближе. — Теперь моя очередь.  
Тесла замотал головой, вжимаясь в стену. Не будь она кирпичной, он бы ее уже проломил, но Убежище размещалось в старом здании с толстыми стенами и глубоким подвалом, о чем Тесла знал не понаслышке. А на нижних и самых охраняемых уровнях находилось оборудование, способное сдержать сильнейших абнормалов. И его крик никогда бы не пробился наружу. Тесла с трудом отогнал эту мысль.  
Еще с Оксфорда он помнил, на что готова Магнус ради науки — именно она затеяла тот безумный эксперимент, который навсегда перевернул их жизни. А ее жажда познания едва ли была слабее его жажды крови.  
Магнус ухмыльнулась и отступила, открывая Тесле путь к свободе. Тот выдохнул, но двинуться не решился. Магнус теперь сидела напротив, оглядывая его уже менее кровожадно.  
— Я просто хочу знать, — сказала она.  
— Как всегда.  
— Нет, потому что я и сама — немного вампир.  
— Все вы стали «немного вампирами» после той крови.  
— Никола, ты не понял. Кровь вампира пробудила в остальных гены абнормалов, но только мы двое приобрели черты вампиров. И… я предполагала, что так будет.  
— Что? — Тесла позабыл былую растерянность и подался вперед, не отводя взгляда от Магнус.  
— По крайней мере насчет себя. Я никому до этого не рассказывала, но… ты знаешь, откуда у меня взялась кровь вампира?  
Тесла молчал, ожидая продолжения.  
— Мой отец получил ее от моей матери, а в ее семье она передавалась из поколения в поколение как реликвия вместе с преданием, что их далекий, очень далекий, предок был вампиром и его потомки однажды тоже смогут стать вампирами с помощью этой крови. Мало кто этому верил, но кровь переходила из рук в руки, пока не попала к матери. Она хотела передать ее мне в день совершеннолетия, но не дожила до него и перед смертью рассказала все отцу. Именно из-за этого он заинтересовался вампирами, а потом и другими абнормалами. Вероятно, из-за смены поколений часть признаков оказалась утрачена, но из всех человекоподобных абнормалов только вампиры обладают бессмертием.  
— И ты хотела стать вампиром?  
— Я готова была им стать, — четко произнесла Магнус. — Это не одно и то же.  
— И ничего не сказала нам.  
— Я думала, это будет только моей проблемой.  
— Но тебе повезло, и не пришлось ставить опыты на себе, потому что подвернулся более удобный объект.  
— Я хотела тебе помочь.  
— И заодно изучить.  
— Без этого разработка сыворотки была невозможна.  
Тесла вскинул руки с расстегнутыми манжетами.  
— Извини, Хелен, я больше не стану твоим подопытным кроликом, — он соскользнул с постели, наспех привел себя в порядок и исчез за дверью.

* * *  
— У меня есть идея.  
— Накормить меня афродизиаками? Не подействует, проверено.  
— Не совсем.

* * *  
— И что я должен делать?  
— Просто держи его. Можешь понюхать.  
Тесла неловко переминался с ноги на ноги, комок шерсти с длинными ушами выжидательно смотрел на него.  
— При такой температуре он скоро начнет интенсивно выделять феромоны, — донесся приглушенный голос Магнус. Тесла покосился на нее: Магнус ободряюще улыбнулась из-за стекла.  
Тесла чуть наклонился к нуббину и тут же отпрянул:  
— Он ужасно смердит.  
— Странно. Мы в свое время ничего такого не заметили. Чувствуешь какие-нибудь изменения?  
— Ничего.  
— Совсем?  
— Совсем.  
— Подождем еще.

* * *  
— По-моему, я уже весь им провонял, Хелен! — гнусаво сообщил Тесла, одной рукой зажимая нос, а другой пытаясь держать нуббина подальше от себя. — Я больше не могу.  
— Ладно, — Магнус кивнула. — Верни его обратно и пройди в камеру для очистки.  
Когда Тесла опускал в криоконтейнер нуббина, тот глядел почти с немыми укором, словно его лишили заслуженного развлечения.  
  
* * *  
— Все так и было?  
— Именно, — Магнус кивнула.  
— Люди, — снисходительно произнесла Афина, подливая Магнус чая.  
Где-то рядом послышалось бульканье.  
— Киану, ты опять меня испачкала, — мимо прошел Тесла. По его рубашке на груди расплывалось красное пятно, а на руках беззубо скалилась девочка, тоже перемазанная красным. Заметив Магнус, она уставилась на нее и потянулась коготками. Потом резво попыталась вывернуться из рук Теслы, но тот вовремя перехватил ее, не дав шлепнуться на пол: — Пошли, Киану. Тебе пора спать. А с тетей Хелен пообща… — конец фразы потонул в негодующем шипении.  
— Тогда я и подумала, что феромоны вампиров видоспецифичны, — закончила Магнус.

_30 июля 2016_


	3. План

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тесла, АУ, G. О цели проекта из серии 405 Resistance.

«Деньги!» — в голосе Хелен было столько искреннего удивления и возмущения. Она подумала, что он просто-напросто продался правительству. Отчасти так и было. Деньги были нужны, но не были главным. Хотя к лучшему, если Хелен считала так. И когда он упомянул, что оставил попытки воскресить расу, то надеялся. Балансировал на грани, прислушиваясь к реакциям Хелен обостренным чутьем вампира. Она могла что-нибудь заподозрить, но абнормалы, к счастью, заслонили собой все, и у нее не осталось времени подумать как следует. И Генрих. Если бы он знал, чего стоило вести разговор о его потомстве, который все же удалось, пусть и грубо, прервать.

Главное, чтобы никто из них не заметил эти странности и не задался вопросом, ради чего затевался проект. В перспективе он мог принести миллионы и миллиарды, альтернативный источник чистой и дешевой энергии, уникальная технология, способная сохранить окружающую среду на сотни лет вперед — для будущих поколений. С технологиями предков все было бы гораздо проще, но и достижения человечества дали какой-никакой результат, хоть и пришлось их основательно доработать. И теперь все чуть не пошло насмарку — из-за какого-то абнормала. Афина будет разочарована.

_8 июня - 15 июля 2016_


	4. Вкус крови

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Афина, АУ, ангст, неграфичное насилие, PG-13. После взрыва в гробнице Афина спаслась, но не более.

Когда-то она охотилась ради развлечения, теперь — ради пропитания. Тело вспоминало приемы, и выверенные движения рассекали воздух, обрывая очередную человеческую жизнь. Прочные темные когти, непроницаемые темные глаза и оскаленные клыки — все, что видели ее жертвы перед смертью.

Это был неравный бой, бой со временем, которое ушло, бой со всем миром, который накрывал ее темной волной и увлекал в водоворот. Сначала она просто не думала, не вспоминала, не возвращалась, как будто до того, как очнулась в гробнице, не было ничего, как будто долгий сон стер ее память, и так было проще, легче — забвение омывало, словно ледяная вода, сковывая нежелательные движения памяти, попытки вернуться. Онемение разливалось по сознанию — необходимая мера, как обезболивание во время укуса, превращая воспоминания в лед и погружая на дно. И каждый раз выходя на охоту, она становилась никем, тенью во мраке, стремительным прыжком, парой беспощадных рук с когтями. Ей нравился маслянистый блеск крови на них в тусклом свете ночных фонарей и подземных переходов.

Сознание, наученное за долгие годы, привычным усилием отсекло все лишнее, все, что мешало двигаться дальше, стать частью потока, оставив только основные инстинкты, только желание выжить.

Теплый дождь накрывал внезапно, его сменяли пробирающие порывы ветра, а она не останавливалась, потому что остановка означала возможность задуматься, а задуматься означало погибнуть, увидев то, что выступит из тьмы на дне ее сознания, тьмы, которую она берегла, которую хранила, из которой черпала силы и которую избегала, которая всегда была с ней, по ту сторону окна поезда, в россыпи огней. Она бежала, потому что знала: остановившись, погибнет, как гибнут акулы.

Убивать было просто и приятно, как всегда, и это было первое, за что она уцепилась — вкус крови, теплой и соленой, отдававшей металлом и тысячью оттенков. Изменилось многое: люди вокруг, их одежда, привычки, их число, но суть осталась неизменной: она была охотницей, а они — добычей. И вкус крови соединял прошлое, настоящее и будущее, сопровождая ее всю жизнь, с первых лет, когда она попробовала кровь матери. Кровь красной нитью сшивала воедино времена, и она улыбалась этой простой мысли. Мир разрастался из красных капель, сливавшихся в поток, в необозримые кормовые угодья: добыча расплодилась, как ей не мечталось в прошлом, и все это принадлежало ей.

Ей одной, потому что другие навсегда остались под землей. 

_27 октября 2016_


	5. Сполна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Афина/Тесла, АУ, PWP, фемдом, R. АУ к серии 316 Awakening: в отличие от своей свиты, Афина уцелела при взрыве и спустя некоторое время нашла Теслу с определенной целью. Фантазия на тему эмпатии у вампиров, без обоснуя и только ради идеи.

Голос Афины раскатами наполняет воздух и сознание. Принося облегчение и покой, как будто Никола наконец нашел, что искал, в конце пути, длиной в век. И все остальное меркнет и отступает. Никола следует ее движениям и словам. Теплая тяжесть ее тела толкает вниз и прижимает к постели.

Ее пальцы пересекают грудь — боль вспыхивает, мешаясь с удовольствием, и последняя мысль еще проскальзывает на краю сознания — он беззащитен перед Афиной. Как тогда, на полу гробницы, под ее когтями, которые теперь достигли цели, воздавая за ее погибшую свиту, воинов и других, многих других, кого он не знал и позволил убить. Жестокое прикосновение, но в нем столько горького наслаждения. Афина заставляет платить за ошибки, непонимание и отказ от своей природы, как поступила бы с одним из свиты, пусть виновным и самым недостойным, но одним из них: ни жертвой, ни человеком, ни "полукровкой", но истинным вампиром, который сполна заслужил наказание своей королевы.

Заслужил разделить с ней все: ее боль, гнев и отчаяние — такое знакомое — воскресить расу. Оно разливается вокруг, сжимая горло так, что Никола едва может вздохнуть, и в глубине — удовольствие и надежда Афины, связанные с ним. И это слишком. Он не был готов — узнать, почувствовать, пройти. И нуждался, жаждал больше, чем когда-либо жаждал крови.

К утру следы когтей исчезнут — на теле, но не в памяти.

_24 мая 2016_


	6. Вопросы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Афина/Тесла, АУ, драма, G. Впечатления Теслы от общения с Афиной, авторские допущения, имеющие мало общего с каноничным сюжетом и характерами персонажей.  
> 

Только после встречи с Афиной он понял, сколь мало знал о своих предках и как бесконечно далек был от реальности, представляя их. Все, что ему осталось от них — предания и легенды, неверные и противоречивые, словно истертые иероглифы в древнем камне, и свое нечеловеческое тело, которое порой оставалось загадкой для него самого. И как он удивился, когда увидел Афину, такую настоящую, первую из истинных вампиров в своей жизни, и не просто вампиров, а их королеву. Люди, слагавшие легенды, понятия не имели о внутренней жизни вампиров. Афина была не просто высокопоставленной особой, а одной из немногих, кто могла давать жизнь другим.

И она стала для него еще одним источником знаний, на этот раз подлинных. Cтала доказательством, что раса вампиров была, что сам он не отклонение от нормы, не одинокий осколок, затерянный во времени. Cтала для него точкой отсчета. Она рассказывала ему о предках и самим присутствием подтверждала свои слова, ощущением, что он больше не одинок, что он нормален. Сам не понимая того, он ухватился за нее, как за опору, которую искал с тех пор, как его жизнь изменилась. Она была доказательством, что он не причуда природы, а планы по возрождению расы, которые раньше казались безумной и отчаянной попыткой, шагом в никуда, в темноту и неизвестность, теперь обрели плоть и кровь. Она знала, куда идти, знала, какими были вампиры. И собиралась направлять его, потому что была королевой и сама нашла его для этой цели. Она завораживала и давала ощущение покоя, просто находясь рядом — как ему не хватало этого безмолвного подтверждения, словно само ее присутствие отвечало на все вопросы, даже те, которые бы он не смог облечь в слова.

_7 ноября 2016_


	7. Время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Афина/Тесла, Магнус, АУ, драма, PG-13. АУ к серии 316 Awakening, альтернативное все: развитие событий сериала, взгляд на вампиров и Магнус. Автор предполагает, что вампиры Убежища могли быть эусоциальными млекопитающими.

В сумраке гостиной Афина походила на насекомое с огромными черными глазами и руками, на которых маслянисто поблескивали когти, а оскаленные клыки напоминали жвалы. Словно гигантский темный жук в своей жуткой и завораживающей красоте. Рядом угадывался еще один силуэт, куда более скромный, но не менее угрожающий. Не отводя оружия, Магнус замерла от внезапной мысли: «Матка… и рабочий?». Как мало она знает о вампирах и за все годы так и не удосужилась узнать. Внешнее сходство с человеком еще ничего не означало. Сколько Тесла уже пробыл с Афиной и насколько мог измениться? Сколько прошло с их последней встречи? Год, два, пять? Она так погрузилась в дела Убежища, что потеряла счет времени, тем более всегда знала, что Тесла где-то рядом: на Земле не так уж много бессмертных. А потом начались исчезновения людей на севере страны, и расследование привело сюда.

Но сколько бы времени ни прошло, она опоздала. Она видела это по округлому животу Афины и оскалу Теслы. Для общественных насекомых семья — все. Они просто не способны обходиться без нее и защищают до последнего. Мгновения медленно сменяли друг друга, но мысли обгоняли их — слишком многое становилось на места: тоска по себе подобным, попытки воссоздать расу, обреченные на провал — без королевы, все перепады настроения и странности в поведении. Эксцентричность, которая казалась признаком гениальности, теперь представлялась неуравновешенностью из-за двойственной и противоречивой природы, которую к тому же постоянно подавляли… ее препараты. Ей вдруг предстала вся глубина своего непонимания и невнимания к этой проблеме. Тесла всегда оставался для нее другом, кем-то близким, и ученая в ней ни разу в этом не усомнилась, считая природу вампира вторичной, иногда полезной, но никогда достаточно важной, чтобы изучать или принимать всерьез. Она разработала препарат, чтобы «облегчить» ему жизнь, но ни разу не задумалась, правильно ли поступает.

И не замечала того, что было перед ней: изменчивость и непредсказуемость, свойственную подросткам, когда ему было больше ста лет, противоречивость желаний, навязчивую идею найти себе подобных. Наконец, непосредственную, почти детскую, реакцию на Афину. И тысячи воинов в стазисе, тысячи особей мужского пола на одну женскую. Это бы сразу навело ее на мысль о муравьях или термитах. Если бы у нее было время. Если бы она дала себе труд задуматься. Но всегда находилось что-то важнее.

Она хотела помочь Тесле, но думала только о человеке. А что было лучше для вампира? Этим вопросом она задалась впервые. Глава Убежища, созданного, чтобы защищать удивительных созданий от людей…

Она опустила оружие.  
— Не стрелять. Пусть уходят, — произнесла она в рацию. На том конце подтвердили.  
Тени качнулись и растворились во тьме.  
— Никола, — Магнус позвала, переведя дыхание.  
Он появился в шаге от нее так неожиданно, что она вздрогнула. Ей стало неуютно под взглядом этих чужих глаз. В отличие от человеческих, она никогда не могла их прочесть.  
— Спасибо, — он развернулся и исчез. И уже из тьмы донеслось: — Прощай.

Что ж, она сделала что могла и надеялась, что в этот раз, действительно, помогла ему. Теперь у него будет дом и те, кто поймут его. Но легче от этой мысли не становилось. Она снова не успела, снова упустила момент. Даже если ты бессмертна, время все равно остается врагом.

_3 мая - 20 октября 2016_


	8. Архаизм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Афина, Тесла, Магнус, АУ, PWP, оральный секс во время менструации, питье крови, R. Архаизм — пережиток прошлого, два вампира и человек-донор.

Губы и язык Николы становились настойчивее, и Магнус все чаще вздрагивала, когда мышцы внутри сокращались, выталкивая наружу новую порцию крови. Афина тем временем присосалась к ее запястью, плотно, чтобы не упустить ни капли. И легкая боль, когда Афина задевала языком края пореза, усиливала удовольствие, вплетаясь изломанной и пронзительной нотой. Между вспышками ощущений Магнус представляла, как выглядит со стороны — обнаженная, распростертая на постели между двумя вампирами, которые приникли к ней: один — между ног, другая — к запястью, и одновременно пили ее беспомощное тело.

Странно и сюрреалистично. Они не просто хотели утолить голод, они сосредоточенно смаковали ее, каждый по-своему, словно скрепляли собственный союз, как когда-то делали люди, пригубив из одной чаши или разделив общую трапезу. Общую — ее, Магнус — кровь. Магнус едва не расхохоталась.

Вампиры — древняя раса, невероятно древняя, с историей в десятки тысяч лет, и, конечно, своей культурой, которую они пронесли сквозь века почти неизменной. А значит она должна быть очень архаичной — прямиком из времен, о которых человечество сохранило лишь смутные воспоминания. Внутри снова сладостно сжалось, и Магнус прикрыла глаза, расслабляясь и соскальзывая в ощущения. Она хотела узнать все, что Афина готова была ей поведать.

_18 июля 2016_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В сериале вампиры принадлежат другому биологическому виду, поэтому, по мнению автора, у них нечеловеческий репродуктивный цикл (длительный эстральный, а не менструальный) и они не могут испытывать сексуальное возбуждение вне брачного периода, соответственно, для вампиров все происходящее носит асексуальный характер. При этом питье менструальной крови — один из немногих способов представить взаимодействие вампиров с людьми одновременно сексуально и биологически обоснованно.


	9. Уникальный вид

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Афина/Магнус, АУ, PWP, питье менструальной крови, R. Афина пьет кровь Магнус, но при иных обстоятельствах, чем собиралась в каноне. В отличие от своей свиты, Афина пережила взрыв и, оставшись последним истинным вампиром на Земле, нашла Теслу, чтобы возродить расу с его помощью и помощью Магнус, которая согласилась снабжать вампиров донорской кровью, в т.ч. своей, в обмен на возможность их изучать.

Гладкая стена душевой касается спины Магнус, и Афина внезапно подхватывает ее бедра, чтобы развести шире и глубже погрузиться между ними. Магнус вцепляется в волосы Афины, чтобы найти хоть какую-то опору. Ее вновь поражает, насколько Афина сильна, хотя, вроде бы, не должно после схватки в гробнице. Афина решительно, но осторожно, и даже нежно, проникает в Магнус языком, надавливая изнутри так, что она выгибается и подается навстречу — вампирский язык тоже оказывается сильнее человеческого. Афина вылизывает и пьет — слюна мешается со смазкой и менструальной кровью. Она погружается в Магнус, движется в ней, исследуя, надавливая в разных местах так неожиданно, что у той почти перехватывает дыхание.

Сначала Магнус просто впивается пальцами в голову Афины, не решаясь направлять. Она еще помнит, что рядом с ней — в ней — королева вампиров, но ритм нарастает, захватывая, эта мысль уносится прочь, и руки сами собой начинают давить, во всяком случае, пытаются — с тем же успехом Магнус могла бы упираться в скалу, если бы Афина пожелала остаться неподвижной, но она поддается. Это пьянит, и Магнус притягивает Афину ближе, еще больше погружая в себя. Язык Афины скользит, меняя направление и силу, касаясь ее словно повсюду, и Магнус хочет поймать его, напрягает мышцы и подается вперед, насаживаясь и пытаясь удержать в себе. Эта игра приводит в неистовство, пока, наконец, Афина не перемещается выше, и Магнус забывает обо всем. Не отдавая себе отчета, она выгибается и стискивает Афину ногами.

Некоторое время спустя Магнус по инерции еще подается вперед и покачивается, а Афина легкими движениями вылизывает ее, что позволяет Магнус отдышаться и откинуться назад, прислонившись к стене. И только теперь она обнаруживает свои ноги на плечах Афины. Магнус ерзает, пытаясь изменить положение, и Афина опускается ниже, чтобы она могла достать до пола. Они встречаются глазами: Афина смотрит снизу вверх, но с той же победной неколебимостью хищницы. Она облизывает губы, и это выглядит уже не так притягательно, как могло бы минуту назад, когда Магнус жадно искала ее прикосновений. Теперь Магнус встречает взгляд нечеловека. И лицо Афины в потеках крови — словно морда львицы над растерзанной добычей: в глазах больше нет голода, он ушел, утоленный кровью Магнус, осталось только сытое равнодушие. Афина лениво выпускает Магнус из объятий, на свободу, вдоволь наигравшись и получив что хотела. «Они — другие, — думает Магнус, — совсем другие». Еще один уникальный вид, который нужно сохранить.

Афина выпрямляется во весь рост: ее живот уже едва заметно округлился, и Магнус благодарна, что может наблюдать и участвовать в возрождении древнего вида. Изменения не лишают Афину грации, только добавляют величия: она несет в себе новую жизнь, будущее своей расы. Во всей фигуре и каждом движении сквозит скрытая мощь, и Магнус представляет себе матку странных насекомоподобных млекопитающих, крупную и тяжелую, порождающую остальных: рабочих и воинов, которые окружают ее, сверкая глазами во мраке. И Тесла — тоже с ними.

_23 декабря 2016_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В сериале вампиры принадлежат другому биологическому виду, поэтому, по мнению автора, у них нечеловеческий репродуктивный цикл (продолжительный эстральный, а не менструальный) и они не могут испытывать сексуальное возбуждение вне брачного периода, соответственно, для Афины все происходящее носит асексуальный характер. При этом питье менструальной крови — один из немногих способов представить взаимодействие вампиров с людьми одновременно сексуально и биологически обоснованно.


	10. Шаг в неизвестность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Магнус, Грегори, АУ, драма, преканон. Откуда у Хелен Магнус — дар долголетия, а у ее отца — кровь древних вампиров, преканон и вольная трактовка канона. По мотивам цитаты: «Единственный способ обнаружения пределов возможного состоит в том, чтобы отважиться сделать шаг в невозможное» (Артур Кларк)  
> 

В детских воспоминаниях Хелен снова и снова возвращалась в библиотеку отца. Воздух в ней пропитался запахом старины, вокруг до самого потолка поднимались полки. Там были свитки и древние фолианты, рукописи на пергаменте с непонятными клиновидными знаками. И отец часами засиживался над ними. Но в тот день он провел Хелен мимо, в самую глубину, и остановился перед стеной, точно так же уставленной книгами. Отец посмотрел на Хелен сверху вниз:  
— Ты знаешь, кто такие вампиры?  
— Грешники, которые после смерти приходят пить кровь живых?..  
— Нет, — отец улыбнулся. — Нет, это существа, такие же живые, как ты и я, но обладающие многими удивительными способностями. Когда-то они правили людьми, и то был Золотой век. Но люди свергли и истребили вампиров, и на развалинах их цивилизации построили свою. Мало кто знает об этом, потому что Церковь ревностно оберегает эти знания. Именно ее служители когда-то возглавили восстание.  
— А откуда знаешь ты?  
— Не все сразу Хелен. Как я сказал, вампиры были удивительными существами: они жили сотни и тысячи лет, не старея; они обладали силой и выносливостью десяти человек, и единственное, что осталось верным в легендах о них — то, что они пили кровь. Человеческую кровь. Поэтому люди их и истребили. Но истребление растянулось на многие столетия. Вампиры рассеялись по миру, пытаясь укрыться в глуши в надежде переждать бурю. И некоторым удалось. Некоторым удавалось даже продолжить свой род, но они понимали, что это тупик. Людей было слишком много, а Церковь продолжала свое дело, всюду рассылая шпионов. Вампиры понимали, что проиграют, что раньше или позже Церковь истребит последних из них, и тогда их род навсегда угаснет. Но они знали, что когда-то их предки были людьми и наши пути развития разошлись не слишком далеко. И тогда вампиры решили сохранить свое наследие, скрыв его среди людей. Они стали производить на свет полукровок и отдавать их на воспитание в семьи верных людей. Вместе с образцом своей крови, чтобы однажды она пробудила в потомках их истинную природу и вампиры могли вернуться.  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
— Потому что этого хотела твоя мама. Сама она не успела этого сделать, — отец снял с полки несколько книг и опустил их на пол, рядом с лампой, затем погрузил в темный провал между книг руку. Послышался шорох, словно в глубине что-то сдвинулось. Отец извлек из провала странную прозрачную емкость, в которой переливалась жидкость. Он присел рядом с Хелен, чтобы ей было лучше видно. В неверном свете жидкость отливала темно-красным и казалась густой на вид. — Эта история передавалась в ее семье из поколения в поколение вместе с этой кровью. Предание утверждает, что это кровь тех самых древних вампиров, далеким потомком которых была твоя мама. А значит и ты.  
— А если это неправда?  
— Есть только один способ проверить.  
— Но почему никто не пробовал это сделать раньше?  
— Возможно, твои предки боялись, возможно, было не время. Но теперь может быть уже слишком поздно, и этой крови, — он взболтал тягучую жидкость, — не к чему будет взывать. Возможно, предки твоей мамы просто не были готовы измениться и стать другими. Она рассказывала, что они приняли это как дар, но и страшились его, как люди всегда страшатся неизвестного.

Много лет спустя жидкость не изменила своих свойств, все так же переливаясь за стеклом бордовой тьмой. И позже, взбалтывая в колбе приготовленную сыворотку, Хелен была готова. В отличие от других, она знала, что может сотворить с ней эта кровь. Она была готова расстаться со своей прежней жизнью, принять новые способности, какими бы они ни были, была готова подойти к этому беспристрастно как ученая, как ее всегда учил отец — шагнуть в неизвестность, чтобы узнать что-то новое. В конце концов, она была готова пожертвовать собой, если что-то пойдет не так. Она была готова ко всему.

Только не к тому, что вампиром станет не она.

_29 июня - 1 ноября 2016_


	11. Сто лет одиночества

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Магнус, Афина/Тесла фоном, юмор, PG-13. Магнус и Тесла смотрят эротику в рабочих целях где-то после третьего сезона, намеки на фемдом, авторское представление о вампирской биологии.

* * *  
— Ну и зачем мне смотреть на размножение еды? — Тесла с унылым видом сложил руки на груди. — Мне от этих картинок ни жарко, ни холодно. А вот если бы Афина, с ее восхитительным ароматом, — Тесла мечтательно поднял глаза, — с ее голосом, пробирающим до дрожи, распластала меня на кровати, скользнула когтем по шее…  
— Никола! — прервала его Магнус. — Не отвлекайся. Нам сейчас нужна твоя зрительная память.  
— В общем, с вампирами это не работает, — подытожил Тесла, возвращаясь к экрану.

* * *  
— …Знаешь, как за сотню лет привыкаешь к тому, что вокруг одни люди, а единственный вампир, которого можешь увидеть — твое отражение в зеркале. И вдруг: те же глаза, те же клыки, но это не ты. И сила, настоящая и живая, к которой хочется прикоснуться и ощутить на себе. Хелен, ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, как возникает репродуктивная изоляция: первой исчезает вовсе не генетическая совместимость, а половая привлекательность, поэтому люди для вампиров слишком… не такие. Слишком слабые, уязвимые, у вас слишком высокие голоса и другие глаза, а, главное, от вас совсем не так пахнет.  
— Значит, твои вампирские предки…  
— Видимо, им пришлось знатно исхитриться ради сохранения генов расы, но, как видишь, сработало.  
На несколько секунд повисло молчание.  
— А что тогда было в Риме? И позже, когда мы разбирались с твоим выводком? — Магнус внезапно обернулась и изучающе посмотрела на Теслу.  
— Ну, мне нравилось тебя дразнить, — Тесла невинно пожал плечами. — Прости, Хелен, похоже, меня тянуло к тебе только как к человеку.  
— Добыче, — уточнила Магнус, вскинув бровь.  
Тесла укоризненно взглянул на нее, с видом «тебе обязательно нужно все испортить»:  
— Тогда я не знал разницы и принимал одно за другое, но теперь-то ни с чем не спутаю.

_21 февраля 2018_


	12. Из заметок Магнус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Афина/Тесла, G

Вид: Человек разумный  
Подвид: Вампир  
Международное научное название: Sanguine vampiris  
Экологическая роль: верховный хищник  
Охранный статус: CR (на грани исчезновения)  
Размер популяции (число особей): 3  
Состав популяции (пол, возраст): ♀ 2109; ♂ 155; ♀ 1,5;

_9 августа 2016_


End file.
